User blog:MasterSlenderTR/All Theories of Camila Cuevas
Welcome Hi everyone :3 maybe you know, these theories were already on Camila's page, but since this theories section covered the entire of the page and that was annoying, we moved that theories section to this blog. We wish you a good reads. Poll Which one is more logical and true? Gaster created Flowey?! Theory 1-8 Entries in True Lab were made by Gaster Theory Sans is comes from Another Timeline Sans is Time Traveler Theory What is Determination? Theory Theories Camila Cuevas has a four theories, about Undertale. |-|Gaster created Flowey?! Theory= Camila Cuevas have a theory that Gaster is the true creator of Flowey, she made a theory video about it. |-|Sans is comes from Another Timeline Sans is Time Traveler Theory= So basically, you go to the workshop and read the album that says it has a picture with people you don’t recognize right? So Veir was playing while in a skype call with me and he decided to check the workshop AFTER his battle with Asriel BEFORE going outside the barrier, and the dialogue from that album had extra text. I couldn’t find any videos or pictures of it so I took a screeenshot. (after it mentions the photo with people we don’t recognize) (… and, one photo of you standing with Sans and all your friends.) now we thought… it is: THIS picture you know… THE ONE THAT HASN’T BEEN TAKEN YET There is absolutely NO WAY Sans could possibly have this picture in his hands…. AND we haven’t gone out of the barrier yet, NO picture like this has ever taken place. If HE HAS IT, that means he got it from a different timeline. No, not a different ”'universe'” , a different TIMELINE, WITHIN this universe. This also kinda tells me that a POST-PACIFIST world IS a FACT, this picture somehow ended up in sans’ hands after a pacifist route, which means the world continued it’s course, we just can’t see it happen. I don’t know, I don’t know why. But there is something sure about it. The fact that he has a code word for time travelers, that he knows about LV that he knows about the fate of a genocide route… That means he’s a time traveler, he either travels trough timelines, or can go back from the future of that specific timeline. Source |-|1-8 Entries in True Lab were made by Gaster Theory= I watched matpat’s theory on gaster, kinda disappointed he didn’t point out how Gaster wrote the first 8 entries of the true lab. Like the theory is good and I love him, but there is proof that can’t be dismissed. Like… is so weird to me that no one has made a conclusion like that public at all, I’m not the only one that has realized this so far right?. And funny enough the undeniable proof to this lies on mettaton’s diaries. Now that I’m talking about this again, I’m gonna give a brief explanation. Basically it mentions in MTT’s dairies where he was still a ghost and where he met alphys and shortly after decided to accept Alphys’ idea of a robot body for him. Now listen carefully, His Diary entry #1 Shyren’s sister just fell down, and you know what was happening at this very same moment? Around the time Shyren’s sister died, Asgore asked the royal scientist to pick up the monsters that have “'fallen down'” And we can clearly see the aftermath of what happened to shyren’s sister as a result of the DT experiments. BUT WAIT ALPHYS WASN’T A ROYAL SCIENTIST WHEN THIS HAPPENED IT IS ONLY ON MTT’S ENTRIES NUMBER 4 AND 6 WHERE MTT MEETS ALPHYS AND OFFERS HIM A “BODY” And only after building Mettaton she became the Royal Scientist And guess who was the Royal Scientist before Alphys? The royal scientist that STARTED the DT experiments? IT IS RIGHT THERE THE ENTRIES FROM 1 TO 8 ARE WRITTEN SPECIFICALLY DIFFERENT FROM THE REST ALPHYS DIDN’T WRITE THEM IT WAS GASTER By this we can confirm that Gaster chose Flowey as a vessel, he made the soul containers, he made the DT extraction machine, ans for the way he exlresses himself we can tell he had a lpt of admiration for Asgore and deeply worried about him. Source |-|What is Determination? Theory= Sounds weird but I bring you a theory that might be something you’ve never wondered before. It’s something I’ve been researching for a while and I had assumed things that were only farfetched theories until now… I think I’ve figured it out for the most part and I can actually call this a theory. So… first you gotta ask yourself, does red mean DETERMINATION? It is true that it never defines red as determination, however it is heavily implied by all the times you save and die and it sends a message “You’re filled with determination”. But never once in the game it colors the word “Determination” with red. In the genocide route when we save after killing all monster in the area it says determination colored in red, but since this route is when chara is more active while interacting with all all the words said by them are colored red so that’s not something I felt I could use as a solid proof to say “yes red means determination” This question led me to research for a line in game where the other souls are mentioned, how do we know the other colors like orange and blue for example, mean bravery and integrity? So I was remembered of the small ball game at snowdin, that’s where the answer’s gotta be. To my surprise, only after winning every single one of the flags we get this message This is where we can confirm what eacch color means. But… where’s the red? This is the only message that we get after the definition of each trait “Ball game”?? Determination is not a ball… much less a game… right? Now… why exactly is that colored in red? What does it represent? Going back a little, when you first encounter this ball game, when you approach the hole it gives us this message: So now we have HOLE colored in red. The reason of why it took me so long to realize what this meant, is because you have to think outside the box to figure it out in a way it made sense. And then the answer clicked insids my brain. What if the combination of all traits, is what makes determination? The text is implying that once the game is won, only then you can “win” the ball game and get the RED text. But you can only win the game by getting all other traits first. As the text mentions: “Using these you were able to win at ‘Ball Game’ ” having the words “Ball game” colored in red. Now let’s apply this in game. The first time we play, we all mostly got a neutral ending, wether we screwed up the begining by killing a single frogit since we thought this was a normal rpg (like I did…) or by just not getting all the “dates” with papyrus, alphys and undyne. Tecchnically the neutral ending is made to leave us, as players, unsatisfied, we want a better ending because we know monsters deserved better, we want them to be free, so we look for a way to make that happen. Through our journey in the underground we make friends and have unforgettable experiences with monsters, ssometimes we get a neutral ending because we were kind but lacked integrity. Maybe we befriended everyons in our oath but forgot to persevere and missed alphys’ date… but… only, and ONLY after achieving all these dates and only after befriending everyone is that we can truly “win the game” getting our beloved pacifist ending. Only after being patient with toriel at the start, only after being kind to the people we meet, only after being brave against undyne, only after having the inyegrity to spare flowey’ life after everything he did to us, we persevered through the underground trying to find a true ending something that we might have misses to give monsters the freedom they deserve because that’s what we think is FAIR, we want to bring them justice. Only after all that we manage to face asriel dreemurr who is literally infinite times more powerful than us, and through our determination (both frisk’s and chara’s) we manage to get our pacifist ending. This is where I was singing victory, like “YES I FIGURED IT OUT” but then I thought if this is supossed to represent the game and is supossed to imply that by getting all the traits in that we get determination… then what’s up with the genocide route… There’s nothinng kind, or fair, or brave about the genocide route… so… how can determination be a combination of all traits. This is where I was stuck for a long time, but I kept my theory and assuming I was right, if I was in the right track, I was clearly missing something. I just had to found what was it… and then I found it. The FIRST time you get the red flag you get the rainbow text, as shown above, it defines that by gathering all traits you get determination and won the game. But what happens when you get the RED flag a SECOND time… something different appears: It doesn’t say like.. “DETERMINATION” in red with a definition. Of course, we already stated that determination was a combination of all traits, so what does this mean? And why only after the second time we get the rainbow text does it change?… Well, this is the game’s way to represent our “true nature” we are, sadly, very curious, and usually after doing a pacifist route, we go to make a genocide one, or not only a genocide route but we go and experiment with the game, killing whatever quantity we feel like, getting to the end with a certain amount of LV to get a different line of text, we lose all consideration for the characters and just see them as a way to get a different line of text, not as our friends, but as tools. So… this is where my speculation became theory: Determination is both, a combination of all traits and the mere desire of being determined enough to get as many “red flags” or “endings” as possible so we can see all different lines of text we continue to being ourselves but not in a good way, we simply reveal our curious nature and desire for more. Determination can be used for good or evil, but both count as determination wether it’s used to revive once and again and again only to get a different ending, or to refuse death and survive an attack with infinite stats. Though I have to say, the good kind of determination sounds more powerful to me. Sure we get determination for the smallest littlest things but the TRUE determination that will allow us to make the impossible possible, is gained by either gathering all traits, or just having the desire of keep going forwards not taking into account your intentions. Source Note We re-add them back. lol Category:Blog posts